epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill/Rap Meanings
'Theodore Roosevelt:' Bully! A challenge! I love competition! () Now where would I mount the stuffed head of a Winston? (Ha!) () I'm into fitness, digging ditches through an isthmus, (Theodore Roosevelt was known for constructing the Panama Canal, a canal used for transport between oceans without having to sail around South America. An isthmus is a small strip of land between two landmasses. The Panama Canal's location is in an isthmus.) Rough riding down to Cuba like, "What's up bitches?" () I keep my rhymes pure like my food and drugs. () I'm an American stud, you're the British Elmer Fudd! () I mean for Christ's sake look at that mug! () At least grow a spruce mustache and cover part of it up! () And let's face it, you're not all that great. () You tossed away lives in Gallipoli like they were scraps off your plate. (During Churchill's tenure as First Lord of the Admiralty, he convinced the government to try to push ships through Gallipoli in order to restock troops and capture Constantinople. This ultimately failed, with Churchill resigning and nearly everybody killed. Here, Roosevelt claims Churchill just tossed away the navy's lives carelessly like they were worthless "scraps".) Your whole miserable country's the size of one state. (Roosevelt is saying that Churchill's country, the United Kingdom, is only the size of one USA state, as shown, the state in question is Alabama. Roosevelt says that he had control over more land than Churchill did.) I could see my way through running that without donning my pince-nez! () Don't go toe to toe with me you bloated drunk old man! () Why don't you do-si-do on over to a twelve step program? (Do-si-do is a dance move that is typically seen in square dancing. Roosevelt continues to insult Churchill's alcoholism by telling him to dance and take part in a twelve-step program, which are twelve guidelines by Alcoholics Anonymous to overcome alcohol addiction.) I'll bust a trust fund lush with my American muscles, () So walk softly over here and give my big stick a suckles! (This is a play on Roosevelt's Big Stick ideology for foreign policy where he exclaimed "Speak softly and carry a big stick." The big stick in this case is a double entendre, referring to Roosevelt's penis which he insults Churchill with by telling him to suck it.) 'Winston Churchill:' Pass me a cigar, and a large glass of brandy. () I'm about to take you out prematurely, like your family. () I'm the Rhyme Minister, fresh in a hat and dinner jacket. (Churchill was the Prime Minister of the UK. Churchill says that he is also great at rhymes, making him the "Rhyme" Minister, a pun of "Rhyme" and "Prime". This may also be a reference to Dan Bull's video, "BRITAIN'S NEW PRIME MINISTER RAPS LIKE A BOSS", in which the description makes the same pun.) You look like a mix of EpicLLOYD and a Pringles packet! (Roosevelt is played by EpicLLOYD. Churchill draws Roosevelt's likeness to EpicLLOYD, and also a Pringles packet, since both the Pringles mascot and Roosevelt share the same facial hair at the top of the "body".) I was saving the planet from an axis of darkness, () While you were back home opening national parks (Yes!) () You were born asthmatic; you're going to choke hard, (Asthma is a condition which inflames the throat, making it hard to breathe sometimes. Churchill says that since Roosevelt is asthmatic, he will "choke" hard. "Choking" in rap terms is when someone hesitates.) While I wake up every day and chain smoke cigars () I'll fight you on the beaches, I'll fight you on the beats, yes, () Any way you want to fight I'll fight ya and I'll beat ya, see? () I might be battling you, even though I'm toasted, () But tomorrow I'll be sober, and you'll still be roasted! () 'Theodore Roosevelt:' My parents died when they were young and it was morbid, () But at least they didn't ditch me while they were alive like yours did! () Oh shit! World War too soon? (Churchill lead the UK in World War II. When something is "too soon" it's meant to be funny, but touches a serious subject. Roosevelt asks Churchill that if the joke was too harsh for Churchill to handle.) Well Teddy's dropping bombs so you best go hide in your tube! () (Ooh!) You should be ashamed of your military honor! () Everyone knows you're back at home like "thank God for Pearl Harbor!" (Roosevelt is saying the British are grateful for Pearl Harbor, a bombing in Hawaii that brought the US into World War II, since the US will now take care of WWII and Churchill won't have to.) Don't worry, the US will give you a pass, () Just change your poster to keep calm and kiss my cousin's ass! (Keep Calm and Carry On is a catchphrase that appeared on British public safety posters during the World War II-era that has since become an internet meme. Roosevelt tells Churchill to change this and show that he is sucking up to Franklin D. Roosevelt to maintain a good relationship with the US.) 'Winston Churchill:' Steady there. I don't think it's very fair () For a British Bulldog to melee with a Teddy Bear (Ha!) (The "British Bulldog" is the nickname of Winston Churchill and also professional wrestler Davey Boy Smith. The Teddy Bear is a stuffed animal named after Roosevelt. Churchill is saying that a stuffed animal fighting a wrestler wouldn't be fair.) You're no man, you're an overgrown Boy Scout. () I should stuff you in a pram just so you can throw your toys out! () They put your fat head on a mountain to save face, (Churchill says that they put Roosevelt's head on Mount Rushmore to "save face". To "save face" is to avoid humiliation, and Mount Rushmore has 4 faces on it. Churchill says the only reason Roosevelt's face is on Rushmore is out of sympathy and to avoid embarassment.) But if Rushmore was a band then you'd play bass! (In many rock bands, the bass players are typically overshadowed in popularity and significance by the drummer, lead vocalist and guitarist or in this case, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson and Abraham Lincoln. Coincidentally, there is a rock band named Mount Rushmore from San Francisco, California.) Look at Roosevelt, the dude's about to lose the bout to Churchill. (Churchill claims that Roosevelt is about to lose to him, and is saying to look at himself, because he is about to lose.) If a bullet to the chest won't stop you, my words will! (Roosevelt survived an assassination attempt when he was shot in the chest by a saloonkeeper while giving a speech in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Miraculously, the bullet did not reach his lung to pierce it due to his steel eyeglass case and thick 50-page speech in his jacket. Churchill will kill Roosevelt for good this time with his raps.) 'Theodore Roosevelt:' A bullet can't stop the Bull Moose! (When Roosevelt was shot in the chest in Milwuakee, he continued to make his speech, despite being shot. Roosevelt then said the famous quote, "Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know whether you fully understand that I have just been shot, but it takes more than that to kill a Bull Moose.") TR will give WC the full deuce! () 'Winston Churchill:' Whatever shit you throw at me, I'll just return to sender. ("Returning to sender" is when someone re-delivers a package to the original sender. Churchill says that he will return any disses back at the one who sent the disses.) I'll battle to the end and I will never surrender! (This line references Churchill's famous "We shall fight on the beaches" speech, where he states "We shall never surrender. Churchill states he will keep on fighting until this battle ends, but will never surrender, so will not be the loser.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 5 Category:Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dan Bull